The October Chronicles Wiki
The October Chronicles Historical Timeline: Chapter 1 1905 — Bloody Sunday: Against the cold mute sky stood the Winter Palace, oppressive in its riches and a symbol of inequality to the people. Shouts were laying siege at the door, while the aristocrats grew worried. Soon the shouts turned into the screams of the disinherited, as hundreds of peasants were gunned down by imperial forces. The blood soaked soil foreshadowed the events to come. 1905 - Mutiny: The sailors the the Battleship Potemkin rose against the ranks. The Black Sea mutiny triggered mass revolts in Odessa. The riots were crushed on orders of the Tsar. 1907 - Coup of 1907: The Imperial Duma was taken and its powers were dissolved. Many members of the State Assembly were arrested; thus, forever changing electoral law. 1914 - Russia declares war on Germany. 1916 - Rasputin, a close friend of Tsar Nikolas' family, was murdered after several failed attempts. 1917 - The February Revolution: In Petrograd, dissidence boiled over, as protesters clashed with police and Imperial troops. An estimated 1,300 people were killed or injured 1917 - February: Women demand food and an end to the war. Protests soon spread throughout Petrograd. 1917 - March: Tsar Nicholas stepped down and his brother Mikhail refused the throne, which sparked a provisional government lead by Prince Lvov 1917 - April: Lenin returns from exile in a heavily guarded train. 1917 - April: the Milyukov note - A note sent by the provisional government and their intention to continue the war was leaked. The Bolsheviks began to gain support, which led to the resignation of Milyukov; thus, paving the way for the Socialists to hold seats in the provisional government. 1917 - The June Offensive: Alexander Karensky launches an attack against Austria-Hungry. The attack was successful, but word of the Revolution spread through the trenches. Many Soldiers left their post to take part in the redistribution of land in Russia. Shortly afterwards, the Imperial army fell. 1917 - July Days: Armed anti-government action erupted in Petrograd. Lvov stepped down as the leader of the provisional government. Kerensky stomped out the rebellion and reinstated the death penalty and women are given the right to vote and hold office. The revolution failed, which gave way to the arrest of Lenin and many Bolshevik leaders. Blood in Moscow It was 1905 when the news of revolution quickly reached Moscow. The Camarilla grew uneasy as the Brujah began to agitate throughout the city. Some clans listened and started to attack the Ventrue and Toreador. The Blood Uprising led to war within the Gangrel territory to the east. The Followers of Baba Yaga led by Victor a 9th generation Gangrel and The Freedom Militant Action led by an Anarch named Petyor, an 8th generation Gangrel, went to war. The F.M.A accused Victor's people of being Sabbat scum, while the armies of the Iron Hag accused the F.M.A of being mortal sympathizers and traitors to the land. As the blood of the undead and innocent streamed down the grimy sidewalks of Moscow, the Ventrue and Toreador made an uneasy alliance to combat the uprising in support of the Tsar. Spheres of Influence Non Player Characters Yana Dmitrievich A 8th generation Ventrue. She was cousin to Vasily l – the first prince of Moscow. Yana is a ruthless royal – her family has held court in some capacity since 1390. Her sire was destroyed by Baba Yaga shortly after the rise of the shadow curtain. She is one of the few Ventrue native to Russia. In 1500s an elder called her a savage as a form of derision toward her being native to Russia. She sent his fangs to the French Camarilla, with a letter explaining what an awful guest he had been. The French Camarilla let it pass for Yana was and still is their link to Russia. When her daughter turned 18 she embraced her to preserve her innocence. Luda is her only child. In fact, it is when Yana is in presence of Luda one could get a sense of mercy. Luda Dmitrievich Having her mother as a sire, she is a 9th generation Ventrue. While Yana is elegant and carries herself the logic of someone that has had to make every sacrifice imaginable to keep her place in society. Luda is more informal, but not to a fault. She doesn’t follow the standard customs of high society, which makes people and the undead second guess her, as she knows the customs but intentionally breaks them. However, she will use her mannerisms to manipulate and feed, not uncommon among vampires, yet she seems all too human. Maybe a bit too human for a Ventrue. Luda has a Caitiff friend Anisim. His generation is in question, but Luda imagines he is around her age. She found Anisim huddled over a long dead frozen cow. Luda brought him some food and from there they have been inseparable. Yana can hardly stomach the sight of Anisim but tolerates him because of her love for Luda. Anisim He is a male Caitiff possibly 9th gen or earlier. It is certain he is no fledgling and has been a vampire at least since the 1400’s. Not much is known about this sad eyed creature. He dresses in well-kept furs and could disappear in a crowd if the undead and no one would pay him any mind, not to eat him, nor to know him. Nevertheless, behind his seemingly banal power, those who get close to this particular Caitiff either despise him or revere him, as his words can blindside mortal and most undead. To those that know him: if they like him he is called a prophet, and if they despise him, they call him Luda’s little raven.